Aveugle trahi
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Heero est un soldat qui va de temps en temps voir Duo, un prostitué d'une maison close jsuqu'à ce que celui-ci se fasse arrêter pour espionnage...
1. un soldat, un prostitué

Titre : Aveugle trahi

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Heero et Duo ?

Résumé : Heero est un soldat qui va de temps en temps voir Duo, un prostitué d'une maison close jsuqu'à ce que celui-ci se fasse arrêter pour espionnage...

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 1:

Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu...

Moi dont les supérieurs ne cessent de vanter les mérites, me répétant que je suis le soldat parfait, un soldat qui fait ce qu'on lui demande sans poser la moindre question.

Il faut dire que j'ai été à bonne école, mon père lui même était un général de l'armée et dès ma plus tendre enfance, il m'a appris les rudiments d'un bon soldat. Il était particulièrement strict et m'a appris à ne jamais remettre sa parole en cause. Il étati général et avait toujours raison. Je devais obéir, ce que j'avais toujours fait sans poser de question pour éviter les punitions assez dures. Cette éducation sévère ne m'avait été donné que par mon père, ma mère étant morte en me mettant au monde ce qui avait encore plus endurci le caractère de mon père qui l'aimait à en mourir.

C'est grâce à cette éducation et poussé par mon père que je suis entré à mon tour dans l'armée. Mon père y restait influent et participait encore à d'importantes réunions. Il était fier de son fils lorsqu'il su que j'étais accepté comme soldat.

Et j'avais rapidement monté les échelons... Certains vous diront que c'est grâce à l'influence de mon père et je ne nie pas qu'elle a eu peut-être son importance au départ de ma carrière, mais désormais tous reconnaissent que je suis l'un des meilleurs militaires de mon âge. C'est ce qui m'a permis de gravir aussi vite les échelons. Et d'être aujourd'hui a à peinde 24 ans, le plus jeune colonel de toute l'armée.

Et malgré ces talents... Malgré cette obéissance aveugle, cette stratégie hors pair au combat comme l'ont souvent souligné mes suppérieurs, je me suis fait avoir comme un idiot...

Et je ne me suis douté de rien...

Car si je suis un des meilleurs soldats de l'armée. Un de ceux à qui on confie les missions les plus dangeureuses et les plus périlleuses. Celui qui est capable de travailler seul et sous couverture sans jamais jusqu'ici ne s'être fait prendre, je reste malgré tout un être humain normal.

Un être humain qui peut avoir certaines pulsions et certaines envies naturelles...

Mais lorsqu'on est soldat, il est difficile de les assouvir facilement. A moins de se trouver un ou une partenaire consentante qui soit aussi soldat. Or, ce n'était pas mon cas... Pour la simple raison que malgré tout les efforts de mon père, j'étais homosexuel, chose qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter mais qu'il avait fini par tolérer. Et je ne voulais pas mélanger le sexe avec le travail. Même s'il y avait parfois d'autres gays dans nos rangs, je ne voulais pas mêler à mon métier des histoires de fesses.

C'est pour ça qu'un de mes meilleurs amis m'a donné la solution.

Me rendre à la maison close de la capitale dénommée " Roses pourpres ". Cette maison était remplie de prostitués hommes et femmes. Selon lui, je n'aurais que l'embarras du choix.

J'avais longtemps décliné cette offre en me disant que je n'étais pas digne de ça. Que si mon père l'apprenait, je devrais supporter une leçon et les réprimandes de mes supérieurs une fois mis au courant par lui mais finalement un soir après maintes et maintes invitations déclinées, j'avais accepté...

J'étais entré dans ce lieu avec mon ami qui s'était aussitôt vu accaparé par une prostitué qu'il semblait bien connaître. Brune aux longs cheveux, elle semblait très aguichante. Mon ami m'avait planté dans l'entrée et j'avais été jusqu'à ce qui semblait être ce que l'on aurait pu appeler " la salle d'attente ". Tous les prostitués que je voyais me semblaient plus vulgaires les uns que les autres.

J'avais commandé un verre en restant dans mon coin rembarrant les quelques prostitués venus me provoquer et qui n'évoquaient aucun intérêt de ma part. J'étais même décidé à partir dès que mon pote aurait fini, regrettant de lui avoir cédé au final.

Puis, au bout de dix minutes, je l'ai vu entrer dans la pièce...

Et aussitôt, contrairement aux autres, il m'a tapé dans l'oeil.

Il avait une beauté incroyable et je l'avais trouvé rayonnant dès son entrée. De longs cheveux bruns nattés qui s'agitaient dans son dos au rythme de ces pas. De grands yeux bleus améthystes qui semblaient si expressifs. Un visage délicat et dont les traits semblaient si réguliers et si parfaits. Il me faisait l'effet d'un ange perdu dans cet univers malsain. Or pour vivre ici, il devait être assez loin de l'ange que j'imaginais. Son corps semblait particulièrement bien dessiné et musclé. Il portait une tenue blanche et noire très moulante mais aussi probablement très coûteuse qui mettait bien en valeur ses formes.

Je le détaillais ainsi pendant un petit moment mais il n'y avait rien à faire sa beauté me fascinait et je me pouvais pas détourner mon regard de lui.

Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de me poser mille et une questions sur ce que je devais faire.

Je me suis levé d'un pas assuré après avoir payé mon verre et avoir demandé le nom de ce bel homme au barman.

Duo... Un prénom original que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant... Peut-être un pseudo lié à son travail ici.

Je l'avais abordé franchement et il m'avait aussitôt adressé un sourire des plus charmeurs. Ce sourire avait achevé de me conquérir. Il avait tout ce dont j'avais envie et était loin de l'allure vulgaire des autres que j'avais vu jusque là.

Ce premier soir nous avions seulement échangé quelques mots. J'avais été bref et concis malgré la volubilité dont il semblait faire preuve.

Très rapidement donc nous nous étions retrouvé dans sa chambre. Un endroit qui était étrangement neutre pour quelqu'un qui en quelques mots m'avaient parus une personne très bavarde et joyeuse.

Il semblait être quelqu'un qui liait facilement le contact ce qui devait lui faciliter le travail.

Une fois en haut dans sa chambre, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas cherché à le connaître davantage et nous avons été directement au coeur du sujet.

Cette nuit-là d'ailleurs était fabuleuse et je ne regrettais pas du tout d'avoir suivi mon ami, ni la soirée que je venais de passer...

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'y suis retourné plusieurs fois... Y restant de plus en plus longtemps et apprenant à connaître davantage ce Duo. Y restant même parfois toute la nuit contre une somme importante mais sans avoir aucun regret.

Je le découvrais peu à peu. M'intéressant à ce qu'il me racontait de sa vie et lui dévoilant quelques éléments de la mienne. Je ne me rendais pas bien compte à quel point je m'attachais à lui. Devenant même parfois jaloux des autres clients que celui-ci pouvait avoir.

Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui. Je vivais bien cette relation même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une relation client et prostitué, je finissais par croire qu'il y avait bien plus que ça...

Peut-être une amitié sincère...

C'est en tout cas ce que j'étais en train de penser pendant qu'il me massait et que moi j'étais allongé sur le lit. Duo avait des mains parfaites et il était très doué pour me faire des massages...

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils sont rentrés dans la chambre. Des militaires que je connaissaient. Je n'ai rien compris sur le coup, prenant jusute un drap pour cacher mon corps nu.

Mais quand je les ai vu plaquer Duo contre le mur, s'y prenant à trois pour le maîtriser, j'étais complètement abasourdis.

J'allais parler, demander ce qu'il se passait lorsque j'ai vu un autre soldat haut gradé que je connaissais bien entrer et me dire que Duo était recherché comme espion. Qu'il utilisait les informations qu'il prenait aux soldats qui étaient ces clients pour les faire passer à la résistance et qu'il était suivi depuis plusieurs jours pour vérifier ces faits. Le haut gradé me rassura en m'assurant que je n'étais pas mis en cause car j'étais loin d'être le seul client de Duo.

J'écoutais ces informations figé par la surprise alors que les insultes en américain s'échappait de la bouche de Duo qui semblait bouillir de rage.

Sans attendre, ils l'emmenèrent me plantant là comme un idiot à moitié nu.

Et cela remonte maintenant à plus d'une semaine. Désormais Duo était prisonnier dans ma base à quelques dizaines de mètres de ma chambre.

Je m'étais laissé avoir comme un idiot. Piégé comme un débutant.

Et je ne sais pourquoi cette trahison me laissait un goût très amère.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis son arrestation et je ne sais pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je le vois...

A suivre...

Ma première fic sur Gundam Wing, je sais que c'est un manga un peu ancien mais je l'adore toujours autant donc je ne me gêne pas pour écrire des fics sur celui-ci. Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je posterais pour cette fic car les autres que j'ai commencées passent en priorité^^ J'espère malgré tout que cela vous aura plu, si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours très plaisir... Bonne lecture !

YBL


	2. Un soldat, un prisonnier

Titre : Aveugle trahi

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Heero et Duo ?

Résumé : Heero est un soldat qui va de temps en temps voir Duo, un prostitué d'une maison close jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se fasse arrêter pour espionnage...

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 2:

J'avais besoin de le voir. Pour parler, pour essayer de comprendre.

Si bien que pour la première fois de ma vie et sûrement la seule également. Je demandais à mon père de jouer de ces influences pour que je puisse interroger le prisonnier.

Je vous avoue que convaincre mon père n'a pas été une chose des plus évidente. Il se sentait déjà largement déshonoré d'apprendre que j'ai pu me laisser ainsi piéger comme un débutant.

Il avait passé un long moment à me faire la leçon et à me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas à me retrouver pris dans de tel scandale qui pouvait nuire à l'honneur de la famille et à la mémoire de ma mère.

Je n'avais pas protesté une seule seconde car je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait entièrement raison que je n'avais pas à me plaindre ou à protester.

Cependant je réussi à lui faire admettre que je voulais comprendre comment il avait réussi à me piéger et qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour rattraper mon erreur que de pouvoir interroger celui qui s'était servi de moi.

Grâce à ses relations, le général réussit à faire en sorte que je puisse surveiller Duo. J'étais désormais parmi les cinq gardes chargés de veiller à sa surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la base pour regagner une base plus importante.

Je dû attendre malgré tout l'ordre direct de mes supérieurs pour aller garder cette fameuse cellule.

Je ne me faisais pas prier et me rendais directement sur les lieux.

Dans un premier temps étrangement, je n'osais pas entrer dans la pièce, un étrange sentiment naissait en moi sans que je sache le définir. Mais ce sentiment me donnait envie désormais de retarder cette confrontation. Alors qu'au fond, j'avais tout fait jusque-là pour me retrouver devant cette cellule.

Après un moment de réflexion, je me persuadais à entrer dans la cellule puisque j'avais les clés avec moi.

Je refermais juste derrière moi. Mon pistolet à la ceinture était armé, on ne sait jamais s'il essayait de s'évader ou de s'en prendre à moi. Et pourtant à cet instant, je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de lui tirer dessus.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, je le trouvais allongé sur le sol regardant le plafond apparemment pensif.

Son apparence avait changée en quelques jours de prison. Sa natte qu'il portait en permanence était complètement emmêlée. Son visage était parsemé de tâches noires. Ses vêtements étaient dans un état lamentable. Ils étaient bien déchirés et tâchés.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, le dénommé Duo détourna le regard et sembla une seconde surpris de me voir.

Il me regarda et me détailla de haut en bas un petit moment avant de se remettre à fixer le plafond en me disant sur un ton morne.

"Si tu viens pour une gâterie ou pour t'envoyer en l'air, je te ferais remarquer que je ne pratique plus ce genre de chose depuis que j'ai quitté la maison close donc si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille se serait gentil... "

J'avais écouté ses propos sans broncher. Il avait dû choisir d'aborder ce thème directement pour me gêner. Mais je m'étais préparé à cet entretien et je m'attendais à ce genre de réflexions.

" Je ne suis pas là pour ça... Je veux juste comprendre... "

" Comprendre quoi ? " Soupira Duo déjà lassé.

"Pourquoi tu es dans la résistance... "

Duo eu un éclat de rire.

" Ca, j'y ai déjà répondu sous la torture de vos saletés d'interrogatoires... Je croyais que vous aviez soit-disant interdit la torture... Mais pour interroger des résistants vous êtes vraiment prêt à tout.. "

J'écarquillais en l'entendant parler de torture. Depuis que j'étais entré dans l'armée, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de telles pratiques qui étaient proscrites

" Tu mens. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de prisonnier torturé. "

Il eu un petit rire que je trouvais sur le coup très sinistre alors qu'il remontait d'un geste la manche de sa chemise laissant apparaître des traces de brûlures de cigarettes qui semblaient effectivement très récentes.

Je restais un moment surpris et médusé regardant ses brûlures. je finis par me ressaisir et faire mine que son sort m'indifférait et que seules ses réponses à mes questions m'intéressaient. Mais je devais avouer qu'il m'avait perturbé en me montrant ces traces sur son bras.

"Je ne me suis pas fait ça tout seul. Tu remercieras tes camarades soldats pour moi... "

Je ne répondis pas à cette provocation laissant le silence régner un moment dans la cellule.

"Cela ne répond pas à ma question. Que fais-tu dans la résistance ? "

" Ca s'est bien digne d'un soldat de l'armée... Trouver surréaliste qu'un être humain puisse s'engager dans la résistance.. C'est bien la preuve que dans l'armée vous n'avez plus contact avec la population et que vous ne savez pas ce que fait endurer votre saleté de gouvernement militaire à la population... "

ces propos réussirent à me provoquer, je répondais du tac au tac.

" Tu ne me connais pas alors comment peux-tu me juger ? "

Duo tourna à nouveau la tête vers moi puis dans un soupir agacé, il récita :

" Heero Yuy, soldat jeune très prometteur. Ici d'une famille de militaire très aisé, n'a jamais quitté la demeure familiale de son enfance. A perdu sa mère à sa naissance pour être élevé par son père, le fameux général qui a participé au coup d'état. D'une nature assez renfermé, il demeure un soldat très efficace et... "

" Ca va... J'ai compris tu connais par coeur mon dossier... "

Il eu un petit sourire.

" Sans compter toutes les confidences et les choses que j'ai apprises suite à nos nuits à la maison close. "

Il s'était redressé en prononçant cette phrase pour me fixer en même temps sans doute pour essayer de me déstabiliser.

" Et cela te permet de donner un jugement définitif sur ma personne, je suppose ? "

Il me fixa en affichant un visage sûr de lui.

" T'es né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche et probablement un balai dans le cul pour être aussi coincé. T'as toujours vécu dans le luxe et tu ne connais rien du peuple. Pendant que des militaires comme toi se gavent et vivent dans le luxe et la volupté, le peuple crève de faim. Les famines se succèdent sans que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. Tu ne peux pas comprendre . Comment une personne comme toi pourrait comprendre mon choix ? Moi qui suis un orphelin de guerre, qui est dû me battre pour survivre et ne pas mourir de faim ou de maladie... "

Je ne répondais pas immédiatement en le fixant comprenant qu'il était sincère et que chacun de ses propos étaient pesés.

Je devais reconnaître que depuis mon enfance, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de contact avec d'autres gens que les militaires. Tous mes amis, tous les adultes que je connaissais, faisaient partis de l'armée.

Il laissa durer le silence un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

"Il n'y donc rien ici que tu puisse comprendre... Tu peux me laisser tranquille que je profite du calme jusqu'à la prochaine torture ? "

S'il comptait me faire partir en me disant simplement ça, il avait tort.

" Tu étais donc dans la résistance pour défendre le roi déchu ? "

" C'est vous ou c'est plutôt ton père qui a déchu le roi que je sache... Tout cela pour avoir le pouvoir... Le roi était juste et bon avec son peuple... Il méprisait la guerre... Voilà ce que ces saletés de généraux n'ont pas tolérés... "

" Tu sais que l'ancien roi est mort ? "

Il me regardait pas du tout surpris, presque indifférent à mes propos.

" Evidemment, tu me prends pour qui mais vous oubliez qu'il a un fils... Et qu'un jour, la résistance remettra Quatre Raberba Winner sur le trône comme il le mérite et nous en aurons ainsi fini avec ces saletés de guerres et de combats que vous entretenaient... "

Je le regardais surpris. Il semblait convaincu de ces propos.

" Comment peux-tu défendre les intérêts de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas... La plupart des résistants ne connaissaient pas et n'ont jamais vu ce Quatre Raberba Winner... On ne sait même pas s'il existe... Les généraux pensent qu'il s'agit plus d'une légende entretenue pour faire durer la résistance mais il n'existe aucune preuve que le roi ai eu un fils... "

Il me regarda avec un immense sourire content apparemment de ce qu'il allait dire.

" Brave petit soldat qui croit la propagande des généraux... Tu fais vraiment le soldat type parfait pour eux... Je peux te dire que les résistants pour la plupart connaissaient leur monarque et que je le connais même très bien. Et je n'ai aucun doute quand à ce qu'il soit le fils du roi... Je le sais bien mieux que tous tes dirigeants, menteurs, voleurs et assassins... Et quand à savoir si je défends ses intérêts c'est que je sais pertinemment qu'il est comme son père et que son retour au pouvoir nous ramènera la paix contrairement à vous, conquérants et affameurs du peuple ! "

Je l'écoutais avec attention. N'était-ce pas plutôt lui qui était intoxiqué par la propagande de la résistance ?

Je devais reconnaître qu'il avait réussi à me troubler avec ses propos... Il avait prouvé chacun de ses dires jusqu'ici quand il le pouvait... Comme cette histoire de torture... S'il connaissait vraiment le successeur de l'ancien roi, il devenait un prisonnier de premier ordre ce qui expliquait qu'il soit ainsi surveillé...

" Tu vis dans un passé révolu... "

" Mais j'en ferai un futur prometteur... Crois-moi... "

Son assurance était impressionnante. Presque déstabilisante.

Nos échanges ne durèrent pas davantage car la relève de la garde allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Je le quittais pensif.

Il avait réussi à amener encore plus de doutes dans mon esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que je me laissais ainsi influencer par une espion et un traître au régime et à tout ce que je croyais.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et prenais une douche pour me changer les idées mais pas moyen de chasser tous les propos de Duo de mon esprit.

Je me demandais si au final, j'avais bien fait de lui parler...

A suivre...

Suite de la fic sur Gundam Wing. Y a pas à dire, Duo reste mon chouchou dans ce manga... J'aime lui donner de beaux rôles. Notre soldat parfait à trouver à qui parler, on dirait... J'espère que cela continue de vous plaire...

Si c'est le cas, penser à cliquer sur le bouton review pour laisser votre avis... Ca fait toujours plaisir...

A bientôt pour la suite...

YBL


End file.
